funverse5fandomcom-20200216-history
HSP
Information/Description: HSP ''also known as ''The Pure Titan, or The Balancer He is one of the most powerful titans in the Hyper Verse, this being the older brother of the Third Generation Titans. Born 420 years after The Total Creation of the Hyper Verse , he proved to have a very high power, although not so close to that of his father and mother. Although some events later, He remain in the care of his sister and brother, while he trained to become more powerful, '' or to recover his original power......'' Transformations/Forms: 'Death:' Symbiote of HSP, has incredible flexibility and regeneration, has no weakness, as far as symbiotes are compared. 'Uber HSP:' During the events of '' HM6 , HSP decided to try the technique of Cyborgization, "Revia" started the process and from there arose "Cyber Manidious" and '' '''Uber HSP. Both with their increased power, were very dangerous adversaries for the Multiversal Heroes, although in different ways, the Heroes managed to win the fight. '' 'Spectral HSP: During the trip of the '' Multiversal Heroes, '' to the dimension '' Spectrum,'' '' HSP '' used this form, to stalk the Heroes, although later, he help their souls not be absorbed by the '' Ultra King Boo , who received help from ''Dark HSP ''and ''Reyzen. 'Molten HSP:' Molten HSP or also known as Spirit of HSP After a long battle, HSP uses this form, with which it causes too much trouble to the ' 2 Squadrons of Multiversal Heroes. ' Using his mind control ability, stretching his metal arms, disappearing into the shadows or using in himself, a large amount of elemental energy, highly concentrated .... Being able to give it a more igneous, frozen or electric. '' '' Zonos: "Once more, We Meet Again!, Multiversal Heroes" The True Form of HSP, known as Zonos It arises once, that HSP recovers part of its original energy, increasing its height, in addition to the presence of several crystals, gems or energy sources that adhere to its body, in addition to the presence of its 4 tentacles, carrying the head of each of the members of the Survivors. Based on a pattern of transformations or forms that titan uses, it follows the form Molten''.'' Reborn 'HS'P: "I feel how my'' original power, starts coming back to me, ¡'The Pure Titan's Reborn day ''''has come!" 31 years after HM1 ....... '' Merxs, Interspinel, Lusamyth and HSP '' prepares a master plan ...... However, after the defeat of Merxs and Interspinel, HSP becomes an orb and enters Lusamyth's body, granting him an increase in power, beginning to defeat the 3 Squads of Multiverse Heroes and their children, however a past tense, before facing Star Knight again in full power, she feels like the orb of HSP leaves her body, but with a totally different power, then she totally weakened faints, and HSP creates with a lot of energy in the form of, something similar to the fusion of a star and a galaxy, while a resurrected Merxs, defends his master, until he is completely reborn. Once reborn, Reborn HSP'', emits a massive light that begins to blind those around while several of its crystals, gems or energy sources embedded in his body, emit a multicolored light, '''indicating the rebirth of the Titan. Zeriou's:' '' "It was 5 Cicles, what we have waited..... To be 2, Like originally we were....."'' Once all the brothers of the Third Generation, are united in only one .... Zerious rises, one of the Original Titans of the Third Generation. Curiosities: * It is believed, that he and his brothers were originally 2 beings.' * Although the color of his skin looks white, it is actually a Platinum color. * Reborn HSP '', It is capable of eradicating darkness, emptiness, matter, anti-matter, leaving very luminous beings very badly, Although pure and Perfect Beings are the ones that are minor affected by the attacks of this being, However, it does not ensure a safe survival from this being. * ''Molten HSP '', remembers ''Molten Freddy. * Death '', remembers ''Toxin. * HSP's biological brothers are: ''Deluxe'', Dark HSP and '''Virtual Knight. * He is the father of Alice''' ''''and '''Infinitus. * He is the grandfather of Jokarx. Category:Titans Category:Pure Beings Category:Male Category:Elementals